La no tan dulce espera
by Andy KG
Summary: .:Lavi/Lenalee, Allen/Kanda:. No importan cuán hombres y machos sean, ni ellos pueden sobrevivir cuando las hormonas de una mujer atacan.


**Status: **One-shot (completo).

**Rating: **T (PG-13).

**Parejas: **Lavi/Lenalee, Allen/Kanda

**Género: **Romance, humor, familia.

**Línea temporal: **Universo alterno, sucede en nuestro mundo normal.

**Disclaimer: **DGM le pertenece a Miss Yo-siempre-ando-en-hiatus Hocino.

**Notas: **Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Luzzyra, que me ayudó a coparme con esta serie. ¡Te quiero mucho, amor! Me gustó como quedo este universo, tal vez vuelva a escribir algo en él...

* * *

**LA NO TAN DULCE ESPERA**

Los murmullos provenientes de la mesa donde se encontraba un grupo de jovencitas supuestamente estudiando sacó tanto de quicio a la bibliotecaria, que se vio obligada a darles una reprimenda como solo una vieja solterona sabía darla. Pero apenas la señora se perdió de vista en los infinitos pasillos de la inmensa biblioteca de la universidad, las adolescentes retomaron su cuchicheo.

Cuando la última integrante de su grupo de estudios llegó, antes de sentarse dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa de enfrente, donde se centraba la atención de las demás. Tuvo que estirar el cuello para poder ver quién se estaba detrás de todas esas pilas de libros, y al ver un montón de pelo rojo sostenido por una bandana entendió el porqué de tanto jaleo.

-No se gasten.- Le dijo la recién llegada a sus compañeras. -Está casado.-

Una ronda de suspiros decepcionados fue la respuesta a la "mala noticia". Sin embargo, antes de volver a los libros, las chicas estuvieron un ratito más chusmeando intrigadas sobre el guapo joven que resultó no estar disponible.

Y ellas no eran las únicas. Todos los escolares, profesores y demás investigadores que trabajaban en la universidad siempre se preguntaban por qué un joven tan prometedor como Lavi Inserte-complicado-apellido-extranjero-aquí-que-nadie-nunca-recuerda había arruinado su vida casándose tan joven.

Lavi nunca les hizo demasiado caso. Es más, siempre que le preguntaban al respecto, el contestaba con bromas y sarcasmo. ¿Qué sabían ellos sobre su vida? Él no la había arruinado, su amor por la Historia seguía intacto y sus trabajos de investigación para la universidad seguían siendo igual de buenos. La única diferencia era que ahora, cuando estaba hasta tarde en su estudio con su cabeza metida en libros más gruesos que la propia mesa, él tenía unas manos calidas que le masajeaban los hombros y le servían café mientras le brindaban palabras alentadoras.

A veces extrañaba un poco el poder coquetear con otras mujeres, pero cada vez que terminaba el día y se encontraba con la sonrisa de la mujer más linda del mundo esperándolo para ir a casa, todo volvía a estar bien con el universo (aunque eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando Lavi le ofreciera algún guiño y una sonrisa a las empleadas cuando necesitaba algo).

En resumen, no importaba cuán en contra estaban su abuelo (el panda furioso) y su cuñado (el científico loco), Lavi estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de estar a los 25 años casado con Lenalee Lee. Unos meses atrás había sido su primer aniversario y aprovecharon la fiesta no sólo para celebrar eso, sino también otro evento muy especial. _Esa_ noticia en particular había causado toda un conmoción entres sus familiares y amigos; e incluso a veces la "emoción" le sacaba el sueño a Lavi...

...Literalmente.

Por eso se encontraba en esos momentos en su santuario (la biblioteca) rodeado de libros como era de costumbre, pero esta vez solo eran una fachada para ocultar la siesta que Lavi estaba tomando (usando una vieja edición de un diccionario-enciclopedia abierto a la mitad como almohada).

Porque no importaba la edad, nacionalidad o profesión, había una regla de oro que era universal: nadie discute con una mujer con las hormonas alteradas. Si ella pide panqueques a las tres de la mañana, entonces es deber del marido levantarse y preparar panqueques a las tres de la mañana, punto final.

Y como la única cosa que Lavi amaba más que dormir era Lenalee, se imaginarán el resultado: una esposa consentida pero feliz, y un escolar que se veía obligado a recuperar horas de sueño perdidas dónde y cuándo le era posible.

O al menos, eso intentaba.

La paz de la biblioteca se vio repentinamente interrumpida por un portazo y el fuerte sonido de unos pasos dados por una persona que obviamente no estaba nada contenta. Aunque Lavi solía dormir como un tronco, desde hace alrededor de nueve meses que pasó a estar más alerta de los movimientos a su alrededor a causa del errante comportamiento de (las hormonas de) Lenalee; así que los ruidos causados por el visitante escandaloso no tardaron en despertarlo.

Obviamente Lavi fingió seguir dormido, incluso cuando el susodicho se paró enfrente suyo y estiró su brazo por encima de los libros para sacudir su hombro mientras lo llamaba. El tono de voz y la fuerza de la sacudida fueron en aumento a medida que también aumentaba la frustración del recién llegado, quién pronto se dejó llevar por el enojo y exclamó a todo pulmón:

-¡Oe! ¡Okiro, baka usagi!-

_¿Cómo quieren que me despierte si ni siquiera me dejan dormir?_, pensó Lavi, mientras a su vez maldecía por dentro a su estúpida mente intelectual por entender más de diez idiomas incluso cuando estaba en estado zombi. Pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando escuchó a la bibliotecaria acercarse para reprender al causante de tanto alboroto. _Ésto no puedo perdérmelo..._

Levantó la cabeza sólo lo suficiente para que su único ojo visible pueda observar lo que estaba pasando. Y sí, se encontró con una imagen digna de verse: parado frente a él estaba Yuu Kanda, uno de sus dos mejores amigos, con una cara de susto y las manos hechas puños temblando mientras se aguantaba las ganas de echarle un par de un insultos a la bibliotecaria, que se alejaba muy satisfecha de sí misma y totalmente ignorante de la mirada mortal que le estaban dirigiendo.

Cualquier persona normal habría entendido la amenaza de muerte que expresaban las facciones de Kanda, y se hubieran alejado sin emitir palabra. Sin embargo, Lavi no era cualquier persona normal. Y si alguien iba a impedir que tomara la siesta que se merecía, entonces ese alguien iba a tener que sufrir las consecuencias.

-¡Yuu-chan!- Exclamó Lavi en un tono alegre. Puso un codo sobre la mesa y dejó descansar su mentón sobre la mano, sonriendo juguetonamente. -No sabía que ya habías regresado de tu viaje a Japón.-

Al igual que Lenalee, Komui, y otros tantos más, Kanda era unos de lo estudiosos que la Universidad de Londres había traído del exterior por ser promesas en su respectivos campos. Cada tanto (especialmente para las fiestas), los extranjeros volvían de visita a su país de origen. A los Lee no les quedaba familia en China, pero Lavi se sintió igualmente conmovido la vez que su novia le había pedido que la acompañe para conocer su pueblo natal. Kanda tampoco tenía familia allá en Kyoto, sin embargo debía volver aunque sea una vez al año por asuntos legales. Aunque lo hacía por obligación y no tuviera a nadie esperándolo ahí, se notaba que un breve pero intenso paseo por las tierras de su cultura dejaban a Kanda de buen humor.

La verdadera diferencia en este asunto entre Lenalee y Kanda era idiomática, y no tenía nada que ver con la lectura de kanjis. Lenalee usaba su lengua natal para hablar con su hermano, y cuando andaba particularmente emotiva. En cambio, Kanda pasaba del inglés al japonés simplemente cuando estaba furioso.

Como ahora, por ejemplo. Cuando escuchó que lo llamaban por su nombre de pila (y encima junto a ese estúpido sufijo), Kanda murmuró una serie de insultos en japonés. Pero Lavi supo que algo realmente importante estaba pasando cuando su amigo procedió a seguir con la conversación en vez de hacer la correspondiente amenaza a "el estúpido conejo que no sabe cuándo debe parar de tomarse tantas confianzas".

-Sí, regresé hoy.- Explicó Kanda, todavía con cara de pocos amigos. -Fue un viaje largo, cansador, los idiotas del aeropuerto no sabían hacer su trabajo y encima el inservible del taxista se las arregló para rayar DOS de mis valijas. Y cuando POR FIN llegué a mi casa dispuesto a descansar...-

-Querrás decir, para re-encontrarte con Allen y recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Interrumpió Lavi al tiempo que movía sus cejas para dar entender mejor lo que estaba insinuando.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Kanda, y Lavi no pudo evitar reírse. Era increíble: su otro mejor amigo, Allen Walker (un estudiante del conservatorio de música de la universidad), estaba saliendo con Kanda desde hace mucho tiempo ya (casi lo mismo que llevaban juntos Lavi y Lenalee); y sin embargo Yuu seguía comportándose como colegiala adolescente. Seguramente tenía algo que ver con el orgullo y todas esas cosas del honor a las que siempre se refería, pero Lavi lo único que pensaba era que su amigo necesitaba relajarse un poco más y enojarse menos. Había una apuesta dando vueltas a ver cuándo le salían las primeras canas verdes a esa larga y negra cabellera.

-Te lo advierto...- Amenazó Kanda, todavía sonrojado, y haciendo caer un puño sobre un atlas que coronaba una de las tantas pilas de libros.

-¡Epa! ¡Más cuidado, que esa es una primera edición de...!- Pero Lavi no pudo terminar su frase, porque el puño de Kanda bajaba de vuelta sobre el libro.

-¡URUSAI!- Kanda finalmente explotó, y con su golpe hizo que la pila de libros cayera. Lavi iba a hacer otro comentario, pero cuando recibió un librazo en la cabeza decidió seguir el "consejo" de Kanda y callarse.

-Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran...- Kanda miró a Lavi como desafiándolo a decir algo. Sólo recibió silencio. -Cuando por fin llegué a mi casa dispuesto a des-can-sar, no pude hacerlo porque resulta que teníamos _visita_.-

Lavi frunció el ceño, no comprendía a que venía todo eso. -¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?-

Kanda lanzó un bufido, harto de la situación, y puso las manos sobre la mesa para luego inclinarse y acercar su cara amenazante tan cerca de la de Lavi que sus narices casi se tocaban.

-¡Escuchame bien, conejo idiota y dominado, será mejor que vayas y busques tus pelotas a dónde sea que tu mujer las escondió! ¡Si queda aunque sea una pizca de honor en esa cabeza hueca tuya, vas a ir y sacar a tu esposa de _mi_ propiedad!-

Ahora sí que Lavi no entendía nada de nada. A pesar de que Kanda solía ser bastante solitario y antisocial, con el tiempo se había ablandando y, aunque él no lo admitiera, disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos.

-Yuu, no logro entender que tiene de ma...- Un gruñido nuevamente no lo dejó terminar.

-Allen lleva en el piano por lo menos cuatro horas.-

La cara de Lavi mostró sorpresa e incredulidad, y finalmente suspiró derrotado. Lenalee siempre decía lo relajante que le parecía la música de Allen; y al parecer ese día, como el atacazo hormonal no tenía a mano a Lavi para molestar, tomó al pequeño Walker como reemplazo.

Levantándose de su asiento, Lavi tomó su saco y se lo puso. Kanda comprendió que su pedido había sido concedido, y empezó a dirigirse a la salida de la biblioteca; pero paró cuando se dio cuenta de que Lavi no lo estaba siguiendo. El historiador se había quedado mirando la mesa con los libros, y cuando se estiró para acomodar un poco, una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Amenazó Kanda (otra vez). -Y no me des de excusa a la vieja loca, porque al final vos siempre terminás ordenando más de lo que hace ella. Ya es hora de que haga su trabajo además de andar gritando por ahí.-

Lavi no pudo discutir con eso, y después de darle una última mirada a los libros desparramados sobre la mesa, dio la vuelta y siguió a Kanda hacia el estacionamiento. Se subió a su auto y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del acompañante para Kanda, pero el ruido del motor de una moto le ahorró el trabajo.

Kanda salió manejando en sus dos ruedas a toda velocidad, y Lavi no pudo evitar pensar que estaba exagerando. Luego se acordó de la noche en que Lenalee se despertó a las cuatro y media de la madrugada reclamando té de oolong y torta de chocolate casera; y comprendiendo un poco mejor la desesperación de su compañero, sacó el auto y condujo tras de él.

**************

Ningún sonido se escuchaba salir de la casa para cuando ellos llegaron. Igual por las dudas, Kanda abrió la puerta lentamente y se llevó el dedo a los labios para pedirle a Lavi que mantenga silencio. Dejaron los zapatos en la entrada (no para evitar el ruido sino porque Kanda todavía seguía con sus costumbres orientales incluso en medio de Inglaterra) y se acercaron a la sala.

Allen se había quedado dormido sobre el piano.

La cara de malos amigos regresó al rostro de Kanda, quién se acercó y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su novio. Allen se sobresaltó y en seguida se paró. Hubiera emitido un chillido si no Kanda no le hubiera tapado la boca, y se mantuvo así hasta que se tranquilizara. Mientras la parejita comentaba lo que pasó en voz baja, Lavi recorrió la sala con la mirada y sonrió cuando finalmente encontró su objetivo.

Lenalee estaba sentada en un sillón individual, también durmiendo. Se notaba que andaba por la vida como le daba la gana: tenía puesto un par de viejas chancletas en sus pies, el pelo estaba armado en un rodete sostenido por lo que parecían ser un par de lápices, y se había echado encima uno de esos vestidos tipo soleros que a Lavi tanto le gustaban. Y sus manos...

A pesar de haberse quedado dormida, las manos de Lenalee nunca cayeron de su lugar sobre su enorme panza de embarazada.

Lavi se acercó cuidadosamente y se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón. Estiró su brazo y apoyó su propia mano sobre las de su esposa, luego la bajó un poco para tocar la barriga. Sintió el movimiento que ocurría dentro -un bebé, _su _bebé- y sonrió.

-Seguí así y vas a terminar babeando la ropa de tu esposa, Lavi.- Dijo Allen acercándose. Sonreía abiertamente, pero Lavi notó sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose, y como eso le causaba dolor a su amigo.

-Lamento que Lena te haya usado como prototipo de canción de cuna.- Lavi devolvió la sonrisa y luego regresó a contemplar a su esposa mientras le acariciaba la barriga. -Entre los antojos y las hormonas, sus cambios de humor se han vuelto algo incontrolables. Hay pocas cosas además de mí que llegan a calmarla...-

Allen sacudió la cabeza. -No hay problema. Debo admitir que me siento honrado de que tu familia le guste tanto tu música.- Otra vez sonrió, escondiendo sus manos en el bolsillo. Al menos Lavi le podía creer eso, a Allen le encantaba apoyar su oreja sobre la panza de su mujer y seguramente esa tarde ya había percibido lo mucho que le gustaba la música de su piano tanto a su mujer como a su hijo.

-Entonces también admití que estos últimos meses, Lenalee nos demostró que sí está emparentada con el desquiciado de Komui.- Lavi se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz, no había notado el momento en que Kanda se había ido a la cocina. Estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa con un bowl de agua enfrente suyo, además de un pomo de crema y una toalla. -Vamos, moyashi, resolvamos esto antes de que comiences a quejarte de los calambres.-

Allen y Lavi compartieron una sonrisa, esa era la manera de Kanda de decir que estaba preocupado por el dolor de su novio. Así que Allen fue a la cocina a recibir el masaje en las manos que se merecía; y una vez solo Lavi decidió que no había que posponer más el Armagedón y se dispuso a... despertar a Lenalee.

-Lena, arriba, vamos...- Lavi sacudió ligeramente el hombro de su mujer, quién comenzó a balbucear algo mitad en chino mitad en inglés. -No puedo entenderte si hablás medio dormida, amor.-

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, Lenalee se encontró con la imagen de Lavi y lo saludó con un beso. -¿Qué hora es?- Le preguntó a su marido mientras se enderezaba en su asiento. Esa pequeña siesta le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo.

-Hora de regresar a casa antes de que Yuu-chan nos persiga con su katana por abusar de la amabilidad de Allen.-

Una risa escapó de los labios de Lenalee, y Lavi fue tan feliz de escuchar ese sonido que ignoró completamente los insultos que Kanda le enviaba desde la cocina (en conjunto con la risa de Allen). Cuando la embarazada comenzó a pararse, Lavi salió del apoyabrazos y en seguida se puso delante de ella. Estuvo a punto de ofrecer su mano en ayuda, pero recordó como Lenalee se quejaba cuando "la trataban como inválida" (un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo); así que simplemente se quedó quietito esperando.

Apenas Lenalee se encorvó agarrándose la panza, Lavi supo que algo andaba mal.

-Lena, ¿qué...?- Una manos apretando su brazo y una mirada fulminante no lo dejaron terminar.

-¡ROMPÍ BOLSA, TONTO!- Lenalee se volvió a encorvar cuando le volvió a dar lo que ahora Lavi sabía eran contracturas. Bajando la mirada también notó el líquido que chorreaba entre las piernas de su mujer.

-¡Hay que irnos al hospital en seguida! Dejame que agarre el...-

Lavi se detuvo cuando levantó la mirada y notó a sus dos amigos a su lado, preocupados por lo que estaba pasando. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no se encontraba en su casa, lo que significaba que tampoco tenía a mano el bolso de emergencia que habían preparado para cuando llegara el dichoso momento.

-...Universidad...- Dijo Lenalee, hazaña bastante admirable teniendo en cuenta que, a causa del dolor, estaba apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos lima para no tener que gritar.

-Ssssh, todo está bien amor, en seguida nos vamos...- Trató de callarla Lavi, que sabía a lo qué se refería su esposa y no quería llevar a cabo. Pero Allen, tan amable como siempre, le preguntó que necesitaba.

-...Bolso extra... en la uni....- Trató de explicar Lenalee entre gemidos.

-¡Ah, cierto! Dejaron un bolso también en la universidad, por las dudas.- Exclamó Allen, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Lavi. -Ahora me acuerdo, yo estaba ahí cuando lo llevaste a guardar al laboratorio de...-

Un silencio incómodo cubrió la sala el momento en que Allen se dio cuenta lo que implicaba la idea de pasar a buscar el bolso y comprendió porque su amigo quería evitarlo. Pasar por la universidad significaba tener que explicarle a Komui lo que estaba pasando, y teniendo en cuenta lo que emocionado que estaba por el nacimiento de su sobrino...

Pronto Allen estaba luciendo la misma cara de horror que tenía Lavi. Sin embargo, él había metido la pata y su honor no estaría tranquilo hasta resolver el asunto.

-Ustedes vayan para el hospital. Yuu y yo iremos en moto hasta la universidad, es más rápido así, y le explicaremos todo a Komui...-

-¿¡NANI?! ¡En tus sueños voy a enfrentarme a él, moyashi!- Estalló Kanda, pero Allen simplemente le puso una mano en la boca y siguió hablando.

-...Los alcanzamos allá con bolso y todo. ¿Está bien?-

¡Estaba más que bien! Lavi podría haberlo besado. -Te debo una, Al.-

Pasó un brazo alrededor de Lenalee (qué estaba tan adolorida que no rechazó la ayuda) y la guió hasta al auto. Lo último que escuchó antes de arrancar fue a Kanda exigiéndole a Allen que buscara su propio kit de emergencias.

Lavi _no_ quería saber.

**************

En una escena tan cliché que parecía sacada de la televisión, Lenalee estaba recostada en la camilla vestida con la bata de hospital y las piernas para arriba, mientras Lavi le sostenía una mano y su brazo libre lo pasaba alrededor de sus hombros. Luego de un rápido chequeo de rutina, el médico se colgó el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello y anotó un par de cosas en la planilla antes de hablar con ellos.

-No se preocupen, todo está en orden. La salud de la madre y del bebé es óptima, así que esperaremos un ratito más. No hay razón para que éste no sea un parto natural.-

Entonces el doctor se retiró para hablar con la enfermera y empezar los preparativos. A Lenalee le seguían dando contracciones cada vez más rápido; la mano de Lavi estaba siendo apretada tan fuerte que hace rato se había dormido por la falta de sangre.

-Tranquila, ya falta poco.- Trató de tranquilizarla besándole la frente, pero Lavi sabía que él nunca podría entender el dolor por el que pasaba Lenalee.

Ya se estaba quedando sin cosas que decir; gracias a Dios en ese momento Allen llegó para salvarlo. Tal como lo había prometido, traía el bolso con él: lo dejó a un lado mientras le preguntaba a Lenalee como se sentía. Pero a Lavi le llamó la atención otra cosa.

-¿Dónde está Yuu?-

Allen sonrió con esa cara de demonio que ponía cuando jugaba a las cartas, y Lavi deseó no haber preguntado. -Se quedó en el pasillo... con Komui.-

-Lavi... nngh.... andá... hablar con él...- Gimió Lenalee.

-¿Yoooo? ¿Para qué? No hace falta ponerlo más nervioso, mejor dejemos que...-

-¡ES MI HERMANO Y TIENE DERECHO A SABER QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!- Lenalee se retorció toda en su pataleta, e hizo que temblara la camilla cuando sacudió las piernas apoyadas en los sostenedores.

Tanto Lavi como Allen dieron un paso para atrás, temerosos de que uno de las varas de metal se desprenda y les pegue. En la época del colegio, Lenalee solía correr semi-profesionalmente; era la más rápida de la región. Esas piernas podían ser largas y sensuales, pero también estaban hechas de acero. Incluso se rumoreaba que podían partir ladrillos; nadie en su sano juicio se pondría en su camino cuando ellas se movían. Así que para evitar una masacre, Allen tomó el lugar de Lavi al lado de Lenalee y el futuro papá salió al pasillo a hablar con su cuñado.

Efectivamente, Kanda estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Lavi se acercó y notó otro detalle: su katana, Mugen, descansaba sobre sus rodillas. La punta estaba apuntando directamente a...

...La cabeza de Komui.

Ahí se enteró que contenía el dichoso "kit de emergencias": Komui estaba sentado en el piso amordazado y atado de pies a cabeza. Lavi se mordió los labios unos segundos para aguantar la risa y luego se agachó al lado de su cuñado.

-Me alegra verte, hermanito.- No pudo evitar provocarlo un poco. Komui se retorció igual que Lenalee había hecho unos minutos antes, e intentó hablar sin éxito. -Sólo pasaba para saludar. Quedate tranquilo que allá dentro está todo yendo a las mil maravillas.-

Dejó afuera los detalles a propósito. No todos los días se lo tenía a Komui en control durante uno de sus ataques, y Lavi iba a disfrutarlo. Su cuñado se sacudió un poco más y exclamó un par de "¡Mmmmmhrgh!" antes de finalmente rendirse.

-¿Yuu-chan?- Llamó Lavi al tiempo que se incorporaba y tomaba camino de regreso a la habitación. Kanda contestó frunciendo el ceño y abriendo solo un ojo.

-Arigatou gozaimasu.-

-.............Douitashimashite.-

-¡Mmmmmhrgh!-

**************

-Muy bien, siga así. ¡Vamos, puje, puje!-

-¡Eso hago, maldición!-

-¡Vos podés, Lena! ¡Puedo verlo, ahí viene!-

-¡Qué contento que estás de que tu mujer se esté abriendo en dos!-

-Sólo un poco más, señora-

-¡YA LO SÉ!-

-¡BUAAAAAH!-

-Felicitaciones, es una niña.-

**************

-Oe, moyashi, dejá de caminar de un lado para el otro, me estás mareando.- A pesar de la queja, Kanda no estaba tan molesto como parecía. De hecho, todo el nerviosismo de Allen le parecía muy adorable.

El pequeño pianista estuvo a punto de entrar en la pica y comenzar una de sus clásicas discusiones, pero la situación le sacaba todas las ganas de hacer cosas que requerían energía. Así que se sentó al lado de Kanda, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y dejó salir un cansado suspiro.

-No puedo evitarlo, ¡hace rato que no tenemos novedades! ¿Pensás que hubo alguna complicación?-

-Si fuera así, entonces ya nos hubiéramos enterado, tonto.-

-¡Mmmmmhrgh!-

-Callate, Komui.- Dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, mirándolo con desdén.

Pero tuvieron que darse vuelta cuando escucharon una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y una voz que sonaba cansada pero feliz.

-Y estos son tus tíos...-

Lavi sonreía de oreja a oreja, no se le veía así desde el día de su boda. Llevaba un pequeño bulto rodeado de una manta rosa en sus brazos. Allen corrió a su lado para conocer al recién nacido, Kanda lo siguió más tranquilo.

-Díganle hola a Ling-Mei.- Lavi se movía mientras hablaba para que su hija pudiera ver los distintos rostros. -Éste es el tío Allen...-

El joven inglés sonrío y estiró su dedo para ponerlo en la mano de la niña. -¡Es preciosa!-

-...Éste es el tío Yuu.-

-Lenalee te obligó a elegir un nombre chino porque vos le dejás el apellido, ¿no? Un lástima que al haber heredado tus penachos rojos se van a arruinar unas lindas facciones orientales.- Comentó Kanda. Estaba tratando de mantener su imagen, pero ni él podía negar la alegría que impregnaba el aire. Incluso estaba sonriendo... muy sutilmente, pero estaba ahí.

-...Y esa es la manera del tío Yuu de decir que sos hermosa.- Lavi miró al miembro oficial de la familia, y suspiró. -Seguramente me arrepentiré de esto, pero... ¿Podrían desatarlo, por favor?-

Sus amigos pusieron la misma cara que pone un niño cuando le saca su juguete favorito.

-¡Con lo que nos costó agarrarlo!- Lloriqueó Allen.

-Y tenés que admitir que es más útil de esta manera.- Agregó Kanda.

-No es que no aprecie sus esfuerzos, muchachos, pero entiendan...- Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, Lavi se dio cuenta de algo. -¿Cómo es que las enfermeras los dejaron entrar con un rehén y una espada?-

-_Katana._- Gruñó Kanda. Allen giró los ojos, y pasó a explicar.

-Resulta que Komui ya había venido un par de veces a este hospital para acompañar a Lenalee durante sus estudios. Al parecer las enfermeras ya estaban al tanto de su... emh, comportamiento especial.- Déjenselo a Allen para poner en palabras lindas lo inexplicable. -No tuvimos problemas para entrar. De hecho, creo que las enfermeras estaban agradecidas de que nosotros nos encargáramos de él...-

-¿"Crees" que estaban agradecidas? Moyashi, ¡te trajeron todo lo que les pedías de comer sin chistar!-

Los celos de Kanda arrancaron otra discusión, así que Lavi se las tuvo que arreglar con solo una mano para desatar a Komui. El científico no tuvo tiempo a comenzar uno de sus ataques, porque la beba fue en seguida puesta en sus brazos.

-Supongo que el tío de sangre tiene el derecho a ser el primero en sostenerla después de sus padres, ¿no?- Le dijo Lavi sonriendo.

Komui lo miró a él, y luego a la beba. -Nihao, Ling-Mei.- Se podían ver unas lágrimas por detrás de los empañados lentes. Levantó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa a Lavi.

-Felicitaciones, papá.-

**************

Lo bueno de que su hija tuviera esa pequeña cabecita colorada, era que resultaba fácil encontrarla entre todas esas cunas con bebés. Mientras miraba (y babeaba) a través del espejo, Lavi hizo una nota mental de echárselo en cara a Kanda más tarde.

-Antes solías verme a mí de esa manera.- Dijo una voz a su espalda. -¿Tu esposa está convaleciente en cama y vos te quedás acá admirando el paisaje en vez de estar a su lado?-

En cualquier otra ocasión, Lavi hubiera saltado ante el reproche y comenzado una interminable cadena de disculpas. Pero él había reconocido el tono juguetón en la voz de su esposa, así que se limitó a abrir los brazos. En seguida Lenalee lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras ella también miraba a través del vidrio.

-No quería despertarte. Mi abuelo llegó hace un rato y pensó exactamente lo mismo. Dijo que regresaba después de poner sus viejas garras en algo caliente.- Explicó Lavi después de darle un beso. -Si estás tan convaleciente, ¿no deberías quedarte recostada?-

-Nah, estoy bien. Para el fin de semana ya voy a estar corriendo alrededor de la universidad otra vez.-

-Conociéndote a vos, vas a pretender que le beba aprenda a trotar antes que a caminar.-

-Conociéndote a _vos, _le vas a poner un libro delante antes de que aprenda a hablar.-

-Entonces estamos a mano, ¿no?-

**************

Como Lavi se estaba ocupando de la beba, fue Lenalee la que corrió a abrir la puerta. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando se encontró con un ENORME oso de peluche que usaba un moño rojo con tarjeta en el cuello. Tuvo que ponerse de puntas de pie para poder ver quienes estaban detrás del regalo.

-Será mejor que lo agarres rápido, Lenalee, antes de que el moyashi sea aplastado por un juguete de niños.-

-¡Entonces hubieras cargado vos con él, baKanda! ¡Después de todo fue _tu_ idea!-

Lenalee tomó el regalo, les agradeció a cada uno con un beso en el cachete y los guió a la sala, donde estaba Lavi sentado en el sillón con Ling-Mei. La beba pasó de los brazos de su padre a los de su madre para ser amamantada, y el hombre de la casa recibió a las visitas con un abrazo de agradecimiento. Allen le devolvió el abrazo, Kanda solo gruñó algo entre dientes.

-Lo que sea antes de seguir metido en la universidad con Komui y su plan de empapelado con fotos de bebé. Me extraña que nadie del staff no lo haya sedado todavía.-

Lavi se puso tan colorado como su pelo, ya que había estado a punto de sacar su propia colección fotográfica. Así que trató de cambiar el tema sin que se note mucho.

-¿Quieren ver que linda quedó la habitación de Mei? Ya la llenamos de juguetes, aunque todavía no puede usar la mayoría, jaja.-

-¡Eso me recuerda!- Exclamó Allen de repente, y metió sus manos en el bolso para sacar un paquete: otro regalo. Lavi se apresuró a abrirlo y se encontró con... un xilofón.

-Sé que es muy chiquita todavía, pero lo vi y no pude evitar comprarlo.- Allen rió nervioso, esta vez era su turno de ponerse colorado.

-Estoy seguro de que a Mei le encantará que algún día le enseñes a tocarlo, Al.-

Como agradecimiento, Allen tuvo la oportunidad de cargar a la beba cuando Lenalee terminó de alimentarla. La muchacha, apenas estuvo libre, se puso a preparar café para ella y su esposo, y té para sus amigos (un inglés y un japonés, ¿que esperaban?).

Una vez lista la merienda, conversaron un largo rato. Los padres novatos les contaron todas las anécdotas de la semana, y los otros dos (o mejor dicho Allen) comentaron sobre todo lo que se hablaba en la universidad acerca de nuevo "miembro de la familia".

-¡Incluso varios profesores ya la quieren de novia para sus hijos! Dicen que con la belleza de Lenalee y la inteligencia de Lavi, Ling-Mei sería una nuera ideal.-

Lavi puso una mala cara, y Lenalee giró los ojos. Apenas llevaba una semana siendo padre y su marido ya estaba comportándose como Komui.

-No te preocupes, baka usagi.- Dijo Kanda, quién, para sorpresa de todos, tomó a la beba de los brazos de Allen y la sostuvo sin problema alguno. -La niña sabrá como defenderse de pretendientes indeseables.-

-Yuu-chan, ¿estás insinuando que pretendés enseñarle artes marciales a _mi_ hija?- Lavi pensó en eso unos segundos. -Porque no es mala idea.-

-¡LAVI!- Gritó Lenalee, al mismo tiempo que le pegaba en el brazo a su esposo. -¡Ling-Mei no necesita que la sobreprotejan!-

Allen tuvo que aguantar la risa. Si tan solo Lenalee supiera lo que Komui estaba fabricando en su laboratorio....

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones: **Sobre el comentario de Lavi, el chino y el japonés usan los mismos símbolos (kanjis) pero se leen distinto. Sobre las palabras en japonés, creo que se entienden por el contexto, pero por las dudas: baka usagi = conejo idiota, oe = hey, okiro! = despierta!, moyashi = poroto de soja (el insulto de Kanda para decir que Allen es enano), baka = tonto (Allen lo usa junto al nombre "Kanda" para que suene mejor), urusai! = silencio! (literalmente significa "ruidoso" pero se usa para pedir silencio); y en chino: nihao = hola (sé solo cuatro palabras en chino, cortesía de Shampoo de Ranma 1/2 XD).


End file.
